


Пунш, выпивка, любовь

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Время историй Мастрейда [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Хотя у Грега совершенно не было настроения для Рождественской вечеринки, он решил, что немного крепкого пунша будет не лишним. И в конечном счёте провёл всю ночь в компании Майкрофта.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Время историй Мастрейда [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994959
Kudos: 15





	Пунш, выпивка, любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Punch Drunk Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501121) by [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat). 



Вздохнув, Грег плюхнулся на старый диван, пытаясь не пролить свой пунш. На самом деле он даже не любил пунш, но Джон заверил его, что добавил туда достаточно водки, чтобы сделать это Рождество действительно весёлым.  
— И счастливого Нового года, мать его.  
— Весьма ёмко, как ни странно, — прозвучало рядом ровным голосом, и Грег увидел садящегося на другую половину дивана Майкрофта.  
— Как у вас дела, Майкрофт? — спросил он, пытаясь сесть ровно, чтобы завтрашним утром не чувствовать движение каждого позвонка. Нельзя выглядеть неряхой перед самым элегантным мужчиной Лондона.  
— Средне. А у вас, инспектор? — Майкрофт как всегда был отстранённо вежлив, однако с годами тон его голоса стал намного приветливее, даже если сам он считал, что они неспособны преодолеть тот барьер формальности, с которого начали своё общение.

Грег решил помочь ему в этом.  
— Пожалуйста, зови меня Грегом, — пробормотал он в стакан своего пунша, который неожиданно оказался очень крепким. Вау. Джон и правда не шутил. — Хотя да, конечно… Грегори в твоём случае, — захихикал он. — Похоже, у меня неприятности?

Майкрофт в удивлении поднял брови, внимательно рассматривая его за своим стаканом.  
— Почему ты так решил?  
— Ты используешь моё полное имя.  
— Не люблю сокращения, — Майкрофт наконец-то сделал небольшой глоток, от чего его глаза чуть ли не вылезли из орбит. — Господи, — в изумлении уставился он в свой стакан.  
— Волосы на груди дыбом встают, правда? — съязвил Грег.  
— У меня их больше, чем у тебя, — рассеянно произнёс Майкрофт, после чего, видимо, понял, что только что сказал и медленно покраснел от смущения.

Грег нашёл это по-дурацки очаровательным, иронично улыбаясь в ответ.  
— Очень смелое утверждение с твоей стороны, Майкрофт. Сколько ты уже выпил?  
— Слишком много, но очевидно, недостаточно, — с долей юмора пожаловался Майкрофт, довольно дружелюбно улыбаясь Грегу. — Хоть кто-нибудь раньше называл тебя Грегори?  
— Только мама. И шеф, когда у меня большие проблемы, — ответил Грег, осушая стакан одним глотком. — Принести тебе ещё?

Майкрофт допил содержимое и протянул Грегу стакан.  
— Когда в Риме…

Обновив напитки, Грег вернулся обратно, решив сесть поближе. Просто чтобы облегчить разговор, да. Он обнаружил, что разговаривать с Майкрофтом было на удивление легко. Более того — это было весело. Было ли дело во времени года или в количестве выпитого пунша, но Майкрофт казался всё непринуждённее по мере того, как проходил вечер. Он даже ослабил галстук и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Грег с трудом удержался от пристального взгляда на ключицы в поисках упомянутых ранее волос на груди. После четвёртого… Или, может быть, пятого похода за напитками, Грег обнаружил, что Майкрофт неловко опрокинул стакан с пуншем на одну из трёх диванных подушек.  
— Уютно, — подмигнул он, садясь к Майкрофту ещё ближе.  
— Пьяницы такие неаккуратные, — хмыкнул тот, уткнувшись носом в стакан. Его уши были красными от алкоголя.

Грег чувствовал бы себя ничтожеством, если бы не помог ему.  
— Тебе нужно снять пиджак, чтобы случайно не пролить выпивку на него. И галстук. И жилет тоже.  
— Да, — серьёзным тоном сказал Майкрофт, кивая в знак подтверждения своих слов и тяжело моргая. — Хорошая идея, — зажав зубами край стакана, он начал раздеваться, умудряясь ещё что-то бормотать в таком положении.  
— Прости, что?

Бросив развязанный галстук на стол, Майкрофт взял стакан в руки.  
— Тебе тоже нужно раздеться.

Грег осмотрел себя сверху вниз, чувствуя приятно расползающееся по телу тепло.  
— Я не ношу галстуки.  
— Твоя рубашка, — уверенно произнёс Майкрофт, — слишком красивая, чтобы ею рисковать.

Грег беспрекословно подчинился, снимая свою рубашку из H&M трёхлетней давности. Хорошо, что водка оказалась такой крепкой, потому что в противном случае он бы просто замёрз в одних брюках и майке. Сделав ещё один глоток, Грег показательно медленно облизнул губы.  
— Здесь действительно жарко, или мне просто кажется?  
— Ты несомненно очень горячий, — со знанием сообщил Майкрофт, глаза которого сейчас были огромными, как у совы, а щёки покрывал румянец.  
— Ты сейчас такой красивый, — проворковал Грег, восхищаясь тем, насколько очаровательным был Майкрофт. — Обычно ты весь такой… Высокомерный. А сейчас ты просто милаха, — рассмеялся Грег.

Майкрофт в удивлении выпучил глаза.  
— Я? Милаха? — казалось, весь мир сейчас пошатнулся. Грег успокаивающе погладил его по бедру, от чего Майкрофт едва слышно ахнул. Покрасневшие, они уставились друг на друга, внезапно почувствовав непреодолимое притяжение.  
— Я сейчас тебя поцелую, — выдохнул Грег.  
— Пожалуйста, да, — прошептал Майкрофт в ответ, позволяя Грегу забрать у него из рук стакан и отставить его в сторону. Он не стал возражать, когда Грег обхватил его лицо ладонями, словно это было что-то драгоценное, и провёл большими пальцами по скулам, пока они не отрываясь смотрели друг другу в глаза. Вечеринка вокруг как будто исчезла, они остались наедине. Судорожно вздохнув, Майкрофт положил одну руку Грегу на лопатки, а другую протянул к беззащитному горлу. Грег закрыл глаза, медленно наклоняясь вперёд и не желая торопить события. Наконец, их губы соприкоснулись, и они одновременно вздохнули. Ещё одно мягкое касание заставило их прижаться ближе, углубляя нежный поцелуй. Грег запустил пальцы в волосы Майкрофта.

Майкрофт в ответ положил пальцы на затылок Грега, тем самым вызывая неконтролируемую дрожь, и Грег, не прекращая поцелуй, расплылся в улыбке. Майкрофт улыбнулся в ответ. Прижавшись друг к другу лбами, они сидели со счастливыми улыбками на лицах.  
— Это потрясающе.  
— Полностью поддерживаю, — согласился Майкрофт, улыбка которого стала ещё шире. Он рисовал непонятные линии, кончиками пальцев лаская ушную раковину Грега.  
— Было бы ужасно позволить всему этому закончиться сегодня. — Грег закусил губу, не в силах продолжать разговор.  
— Не будет ли слишком опрометчивым, если я позову тебя на свидание в Рождество? — спросил Майкрофт, и взгляд, которым он смотрел на Грега, придавал уверенности в положительном исходе.  
— У меня нет никаких планов. — Кроме как есть полуфабрикаты в одних трусах, однако это не то, чем стоит делиться.  
— Здесь недалеко есть превосходный тайский ресторан, открытый весь год, — предложил Майкрофт. — Мы могли бы встретиться там… Или поужинать у меня? — Теперь его улыбка была робкой и полной надежды.  
— Какое вино сочетается с тайской едой и безумной одержимостью?  
— Любое, — смеясь выдохнул Майкрофт.


End file.
